Finding It
by angelqt2324
Summary: It's a Smallville/Cruel Intentions/General Hospital crossover. The couples are Kathyryn/Sebastian, Chloe/Clark, and slight Carly/Sonny. You don't need to watch General Hospital to understand this. Please Read & Review!


Hey guys! This is a crossover between Smallville, Cruel Intentions, and General Hospital. If you don't watch General Hospital, you'll still be able to follow along. Anyways, I hope you like it!  
  
Sighing loudly, Kathyrn Merteuil walked into her bedroom. Placing her purse on the bedside table, she sank down on her bed. Rolling over, she buried her face in her pillow and groaned. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she struggled desperately to keep herself from crying.  
  
Don't. Lose. Control.  
  
She let out a scream. "Damn you Sebastian!!!" she cried out, all of a sudden realizing her face was wet. He made me cry. He made me lose control. Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! The dumb fuck just had to run in front of a freaking *car* to save his precious Annette. Was he out of his mind? Now he was in a comma, and as much as Kathryn hated it, she actually felt guilty. Sure, the old Sebastian would probably have done the same to her; but now he might not - might not - God, she couldn't even say it, couldn't even think it. Sebastian couldn't die because she wouldn't *allow* it.  
  
The phone next to her bedside table began to ring. After about 6 rings, Kathryn reached over.  
  
"Hello?" she said in a calm collected voice that she wasn't quite feeling.  
  
"Hello, Kathryn." Annette sounded anything but calm and collected. Her voice sounded tired. She had been playing the part of the doting, devastating girlfriend perfectly. Poor little Annette, everyone was saying. But after Sebastian's journal had been passed out at school a few days earlier, Kathryn new better. Annette was nobody's little angel.  
  
"What is it, Annette?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"God, how can you be so - For all you know, Sebastian is dead, and you could care less!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I feel!" Kathryn snapped. "So the dumb fuck croaked, then?" she asked.  
  
"No." said Annette. "He just woke up, his father said to inform you. Not that you care. Just wanted to warn you. Everyone knows who you really are now, Kathryn. And Sebastian loves me. Me. He just told me that the thought of you makes him sick. I just wanted to let you know that if you come near us, if you even try to take away what we have, we'll make you sorry. That's about it. Bye Kathryn."  
  
"Whatever you say, princess." Kathryn said with a laugh, hanging up the phone.  
  
Once again she leaned back onto the bed, feeling like crying all over again. He did this to her, made her all weak and out of control of herself.  
  
It was just that now she had nobody. She had always thought that no matter what happened, no matter where life took her, Sebastian would always be hanging around. Her fall back guy.the only friend she really ever had. He understood her and sometimes she thought he might even love her. Or he used to, anyways. That stupid Annette came in and fucked up everything. Now she was all alone, and it was her own doing. Sebastian hated her. She could handle everything, but not him hating her.  
  
He had sworn revenge, she was sure. What really hurt was that he was teaming up with Annette. Her and Sebastian were supposed to be the unbeatable team, two of a kind. Sure they fought constantly, but she used to always be able to count on him if she really needed him.  
  
She could take him down, but really, what was the point of sticking around? Her mother sure as hell didn't want her. Now her whole school and the society knew what she was and what she had done. And she'd have to sit around and watch Annette and Sebastian play house and make kissy faces at each other.  
  
She laughed bitterly. Yeah, that'll happen.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she was packed and out the door.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Annette helped Sebastian out of the limo.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" she asked, watching as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, 'Nette. Or at least I will be as soon as I smear that bitch's face into a wall. Fuck her! Who does she think she is!? I'm a loser? Stupid motherfucker, does she really think I'm gonna let her get away with almost killing us? She went to far this time!" Sebastian said, storming towards his house. He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to wipe that arrogant grin of her perfect little face. She disgusted him. All he felt was rage.  
  
Annette had to run to keep up with him. "Honey, you have got to calm down! And watch your mouth Sebastian - bad boy!" She smiled playfully. "Anyways, I'm just as mad at her as you are, but the doctor said to take it easy."  
  
"Sure." He said distractedly, bursting through his front door.  
  
Tiffany was talking to one of the maids. "Oh, hello Sebastian. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sebastian smirked. Tiffany hadn't been to the hospital once to visit him.  
  
"Not that you care or anything, but yeah, I am. Where's Kat?" Not waiting for a reply, he ran up the stairs, Annette on his heels.  
  
"Don't do anything drastic, Sebastian. You've got to calm down!!!!" she was saying.  
  
Bursting through Kathryn's door, he looked around. The room was in chaos, clothes and make up strewn around carelessly. On further inspection, he noticed that the drawer she normally kept her drug stash in was empty and discarded on the floor. An empty suitcase lay in the corner.  
  
Walking back out into the hall, he looked at Tiffany. "Where is she?" he growled.  
  
"As I said downstairs, she moved."  
  
"Moved? Moved where?"  
  
"I don't exactly know, and frankly, I don't care. She left a message on my cell saying she was moving out, and that was that." Bitch!!!!!! Sebastian's head screamed. She was gone? She had taken away his chance at revenge. He wanted to yell at her, wanted to scream at her, wanted to watch that little smirk drop off her gorgeous face. He wanted her to hurt.  
  
And now she was gone. He tried to imagine never seeing her again, but he couldn't. She was always there to annoy him and bug him, no matter what.  
  
Shaking off the wave of sadness that washed over him, he muttered, "Good riddance," to Tiffany, grabbed Annette's hand, and walked out of the room.  
  
*** "No Lana, you're sweeter." The dark haired boy decked in a plaid flannel shirt said, smiling adoringly.  
  
"No Clark, you're sweeter," said the object of his affections, a petite girl with long, dark brown hair.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Nuh-uh, definitely you, sweetie."  
  
"No, you, you're sweeter."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!" screamed a girl with short blonde hair. "I swear to God, if you two do not shut off your Joey Dawson, marshmellow-y, look at us we're Gap models in love crap, Clark, I will take Lana's sweetness and beat you over the head with it. It's 7:30 in the freaking morning, and I have not had any caffeine." The last part was said in mournful longing.  
  
Lana laughed. "Sorry, Chloe. I'll bring your order over right now."  
  
Chloe grinned thankfully at her, then glanced over at her oh-so- adorable best friend who was off in La-La - or should she say LaNa land - gazing after his girlfriend. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did her best friend Clark Kent, man of mystery, and more importantly, man that she was in love with, have to be with her other, probably only, girl friend (as in friend who's a girl, people)? Ever since they had got together two weeks ago (over a 'thoughful Birthday gift' - which was a story she had been hearing way to often lately), life had been unbearable. Never had she been so jealous. Every time she looked at the two of them, two perfect little lovebirds, it made her want to puke. All over them, preferably.  
  
Sighing loudly, she buried her face in her arms.  
  
"What's the matter, Chlo?"  
  
Raising her eyes, she was caught off guard by the amazing grape green eyes of Smallville's all American farmboy. She almost smiled at the concerned look on his face. Damn him, always making her feel so special.  
  
"Nothing, Kent."  
  
"C'mon, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Yeah, right. I'm in love with you Clark, can't you see? Dump Lana and we'll get it on. Chloe laughed at the thought. Uh-oh, Clark was looking at her strangely. "Chloe?"  
  
She grinned. "I just have a lot of work to do and I'm kinda stressed out."  
  
"Oh, okay." He smiled. "Does the little journalist have a hot new lead for the Smallville Torch?"  
  
"Always, Clark. Actually, I've got to do a story on super jock Josh Durnell. So yeah, it's a pretty hot lead."  
  
Only Clark would blush at a comment like that. Her cute, naïve little Clark.  
  
She watched Lana approach then, a steaming hot cup of coffee on balanced carefully on her green tray. Setting it down cautiously, she took a seat. Chloe grabbed the mug hastily, bringing it up to her mouth quickly.  
  
"Owww! Hot, hot, hot!" she said, setting it down quickly.  
  
Clark and Lana shook their heads at each other, as if she was some cute little kid.  
  
"Chloe! You've got to learn to slow down!" Lana laughed. Chloe stuck out her now burned tongue.  
  
Lana turned to Clark. "So, Clark."  
  
Clark turned to Lana. "So, Lana."  
  
Chloe looked down at the table. "So, table."  
  
Clark and Lana only rolled their eyes at her. "Well, so much for making a joke." Chloe grinned weakly. "I gotta go. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Chloe!" they both said, as Lana got up and moved her chair closer to Clark.  
  
Pausing to look at them through the big window outside the coffee shop, she watched as they whispered in each other's ears.  
  
Sighing softly, she wiped away the single tear that had trickled down her face and, burying her hands in her jacket pockets, she walked slowly away.  
  
*** As Chloe walked through her front door that afternoon, the first thing she noticed was that she had left her red heels by the door.  
  
The second thing she noticed was that her dad was wearing his I'm-sorry-but- I-have-to-disappoint-you look.  
  
"Daddy?" she questioned. "What are you going home so early? Did you not pack last night?" The Sullivan's were taking their annual end of summer trip to New York, and the next morning.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, baby, but I have to work. I'm going to Tuscon, Arizona, for business."  
  
Gabe Sullivan was not the type of man who disappointed his daughter often, so Chloe knew he was telling the truth. She also knew he was feeling awful. But she couldn't help the bitter sigh that escaped her mouth.  
  
" But Dad, you promised!" she whined.  
  
"I know, sweet pea, but I really can't go this week. You'll still get to go, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dad, a sixteen year old running around New York all by herself, great plan." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, actually, your Aunt Carly said she would be happy to have you."  
  
"Aunt Carly lives in New York now?" Chloe asked, grinning suddenly. Her aunt was cool.  
  
"Yup, some place called Port Charles, I think. She's married and has a son now and everything. I don't know the details."  
  
"Really? I can't wait! New York, here I come. Imagine dad! Do you think they'd let me tour the New York Times offices? 'Cuz that's a big deal! Almost like the Daily Planet, dad. Oh, I cannot wait!"  
  
It was only four hours later, on the airplane, that she realized she had forgotten to tell any of her friends where she was going. Oh well. They probably wouldn't notice she was gone, anyways.  
  
*** Looking up at the big burly man with what she hoped was an intimidating face, Kathryn tried again to loosten her wrist from his grip.  
  
"Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm Kathryn Merteuil and nobody fucks with me. I'm telling you for the last time, let me pass."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't do that."  
  
"Look, I'm not here to kill your boss. I just wanted to talk to Mrs. Corinthos!" Kathryn looked exasperatedly at the bodyguard in the gray suit blocking the door to the upscale New York penthouse. This wasn't working.  
  
Smiling seductively, she leaned over and ran a finger down his chest. "Please?" she whispered huskily.  
  
The guy turned about six shades of red. "I-I-I well - I," he stuttered.  
  
"What's going on?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Slowly, she turned.  
  
Holy. Shit.  
  
One of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen in her entire life was standing behind her. He was at least 6 feet, with the body of a Greek GOD, muscled in all the right places. Dark blue eyes studied her curiously, matching the dark blue t-shirt that was peeking out from under his black leather jacket. Brownish/ dark blonde hair completed the look.  
  
"Johnny?" the guy asked, looking at Gray Suit.  
  
"Yes sir. Ms. Merteuil here was just asking to see Mr. Corinthos, which I told her she can't do without appointment. I'll let you pass, though, Boss is expecting you."  
  
"Thanks Johnny." He walked past Kathryn and in the door. Kathryn, looking around him, caught a glimpse of whom she was looking for. The woman was in her early thirties, shoulder length golden blonde hair framing her face. Her blue eyes twinkled as she gave the guy a hug. She was dressed in a red sleeveless top and a black leather skirt, killer black boots finishing off the look. Looking past the guy to Kathryn she looked at her, cocking her head sideways.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, not rudely, just curiously.  
  
Taking a deep breath. "Aunt Carly? It's me, your niece, Kathryn Merteuil."  
  
Read & Review, ppl! 


End file.
